


Tripping Stick

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Walking Canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: John discusses his cane with Mrs. Hudson.





	Tripping Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson Woes JWP #30 The Only Thing That Soothes. Let today's work include a character's comfort food, comfort item, or comfort activity.

Mrs. Hudson nearly tripped over John's abandoned cane. "John, Darling, Someone could break a hip. Be a bit careful."

John picked it up his old walking stick, squeezed the handle, leaned on it. Took a step. "I hated it, you know? Everything it stood for. My brokenness." 

"You don't need it now, Love." Mrs. Hudson placed her hand on top of his. 

"I'm worried if I give it up that…" He sighed. "I'll forget that place. The place that brought me here, that fixed me." 

"Then don't give it up, but do put it away, before I need it myself."


End file.
